You Can Do It, Hiro
by Nozaki Mayu
Summary: Pertama, dulu yang selalu ada di pikirannya adalah bagaimana cara menjadi dokter yang baik, seperti ayahnya. Kedua, akhir-akhir ini dia merasa ada yang salah di bagian jantungnya—walaupun dia yakin itu bukanlah penyakit. Ketiga, ia mulai merasa bahwa dukungan seorang perempuan untuk pendampingnya, juga sesuatu yang penting.


Pertama, _dulu _yang selalu ada di pikirannya adalah bagaimana cara menjadi dokter yang baik, seperti ayahnya.

Kedua, akhir-akhir ini dia merasa ada yang salah di bagian jantungnya—walaupun dia yakin itu bukanlah penyakit.

Ketiga, ia mulai merasa bahwa dukungan seorang perempuan untuk pendampingnya, juga sesuatu yang **penting.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harvest Moon : The Tale of Two Towns © Natsume Inc<strong>_

_**Rate : K+  
><strong>_

_**Genre : Humor – Romance**_

_**Summary : Pertama, dulu yang selalu ada di pikirannya adalah bagaimana cara menjadi dokter yang baik, seperti ayahnya.**_

_**Kedua, akhir-akhir ini dia merasa ada yang salah di bagian jantungnya—walaupun dia yakin itu bukanlah penyakit.**_

_**Ketiga, ia mulai merasa bahwa dukungan seorang perempuan untuk pendampingnya, juga sesuatu yang penting.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"You can do it, Hiro. You sure, you can do it.<strong>__**"**_

* * *

><p>"Hiro, apa kau sudah belanja untuk makan malam nanti?"<p>

Manusia yang merasa dipanggil belum juga sadar dari 'aktifitasnya'.

"Hiro, sebentar lagi hujan, bisakah kau pergi sebentar?"

Lagi, dokter _trainee _itu masih tak melepaskan pandangannya-entah-kemana-di tempat duduknya berada.

"Hiro, hari ini libur lho, bisakah kau belanja **sebentar**?"

Sepertinya, suara lembut yang sedikit menekan tersebut masih belum mampu mengembalikan kesadarannya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Plak<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Sakit!"<strong>

Akhirnya, bocah _trainee _tersebut tersadar dari 'aktifitasnya'—setelah menerima 'sentuhan' dari papan kayu oleh atasannya. Ia segera mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sedikit sakit.

"Hiro, apa kau memikirkan gadis itu?"

Semburat merah dengan segera menyelimuti muka Hiro yang polos—dokter _trainee _dibawah pengawasan seorang Ayame, dokter wanita yang sudah ahli di Konohana.

"B-bukan begitu! Ugh, sepertinya anda benar.." Hiro hanya bisa menggarukkan keningnya, tidak bisa menyangkal perkataan dari Ayame. Ayame yang melihat kelakuan seorang Hiro, entah kenapa sedikit menyunggingkan senyum...sesuatu? Tak dapat diartikan.

"Tenangkan pikiranmu, Hiro. Cobalah untuk menyegarkan pikiranmu dengan jalan-jalan, lagipula ini adalah hari Jumat. Untuk kali ini, aku saja yang akan berbelanja. Aku pergi dulu."

"A-ano, tapi.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blam<strong>_

* * *

><p>Terlambat, Ayame telah pergi meninggalkan Hiro sendirian di tempat duduknya.<p>

"Uh, Lillian 'kah.."

Kali ini, Hiro menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Benar, akhir-akhir ini dia sering memikirkan gadis yang tinggal di kota sebelah—Bluebell. Walau sebagai seseorang yang sibuk, tapi sebagai seorang _farmer _gadis itu juga tak jarang mengunjungi kota Konohana, setidaknya seminggu 3 kali. Hiro benar-benar terkesan padanya.

Bahkan, dia juga sering diantarkan _Gratin_—makanan favoritnya oleh Lillian. Tapi, ternyata perlakuan itu bukan hanya padanya saja, tapi hampir semua penduduk di kotanya maupun kota Lillian. Sedikit kecewa, namun juga senang karena _Gratin _membutuhkan bahan yang sulit didapatkan dan ia juga jarang membuatnya.

Dan lagi, masakan Lillian selalu enak, mengingat ia selalu mengikuti lomba memasak untuk mewakili kota Bluebell.

Selain itu, saat di waktu senggang, Lillian selalu mendukungnya dikala ia sedang kalut dalam masalahnya. Mulai dari masalahnya yang ragu-ragu akan menjadi dokter seperti ayahnya, maupun tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan memasak.

Bahkan, semula kedua kota Bluebell dan Konohana yang tak pernah akur, karena Lillian, semua menjadi lebih baik.

Benar-benar, membuat Hiro semakin..

* * *

><p><em><strong>BRAK!<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hirooo, selamat pagi~!" Suara yang khas dan ceria, menggema di ruangan sunyi bernuansa serba putih di tempat Hiro berada.. seketika membuat Hiro terjatuh dari kursinya.<p>

"Eh, Hiro~?" Menatap dengan bingung, _innocent face _yang sudah menjadi khas gadis yang akhirnya diketahui bahwa dia adalah _farmer _dari kota sebelah, tak lain Lillian.

"Uh.. Tolong masuklah lebih **normal**, Lillian..", komentar Hiro akhirnya bangkit dari jatuhnya. Sudah tak perlu ditanya bagaimana rasanya jatuh dengan punggung terlebih dahulu dan langsung teralaskan keramik.

"A-ah, maaf Hiro.. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Lillian. Lagipula, apa maksud kedatanganmu hari ini?", tanya Hiro langsung _to the point_.

Serasa perkataan Hiro bagai sebuah _alarm_, Lillian langsung mengeluarkan bungkusan kotak rapi berwarna _aquamarine _dari tasnya. Wangi lembut susu yang terfermentasi serta _chopped_ _onion_, sedikit tercium oleh Hiro.

"Mungkinkah itu.."

Sudah tahu apa yang akan Hiro katakan, segera Lillian membuka bungkusan yang masih hangat itu dan menaruhnya diatas meja yang kursinya ditempati oleh Hiro. Sebuah _baked dish _dari campuran keju dan _salad pasta_, yang telah dilumuri dengan _butter_, serta taburan _chopped parsley _sederhena namun dapat menggugah selera sebagai _garnish dish_, yang tersaji secara rapih diatas _dinner plate_ ukuran _main dish_.

Sepiring _Gratin_.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hiro~" Bersamaan dengan senyum terkembang bagai Harvest Goddess yang menyamarkan dirinya seperti manusia, dengan hadiah terbaik yang pernah Hiro dapatkan. Sekejap saja, Hiro bagaikan seorang yang telah menemukan oasis di tengah terik panasnya gurun pasir. Padahal, musim kali ini adalah musim dingin.

"L-Lillian, _how splendid you're.. Really, this is an awesome birthday present! Thank you very much! I'm so gratefully!_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grep<strong>_

* * *

><p>Terlalu senang, Hiro tak menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan kepada Lillian.<p>

Sebuah dekapan penuh bahagia dengan wajah yang bersemu merah di wajah imut seorang dokter _trainee _muda, seorang Hiro. Sedangkan pihak yang mendapat 'balasan' tersebut.. terdiam dengan semu merah di pipinya. Bahkan, Lillian sampai mendengar suara degup dari detak jantung—yang entah itu miliknya ataupun Hiro.

Dan, tak butuh waktu lama untuk Hiro sadari apa yang telah ia lakukan. Segera, ia lepaskan pelukan yang sepertinya membuat suhu disekitar mereka menjadi sedikit meninggi dari biasanya.

"A-ah, maafkan aku, Lillian.. Uh, aku hanya.. terlalu senang..", ucap Hiro lirih dengan sedikit _awkward_. Masih dengan _blush_ yang menghiasi pipinya, serta sedikit garukan di keningnya.

Namun, sepertinya Lillian tidak keberatan. Lillian menggeleng, namun tersenyum kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang kalau Hiro benar-benar bahagia mendapat hadiah dariku. Hehe.."

"Y-yah, kurasa terasa berbeda di hari ulang tahun, walau kau sudah sering memberiku ini dulu.."

"..."

"..."

Suasana mendadak sepi, menyelimuti di dalam klinik kota Konohana.

"..L-Lillian?", panggil Hiro tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"

"_W-would you care to go on date with me?_" Hiro tahu, walau dia sudah cukup sering mengajak dan sekedar menghabiskan waktu, mengajukan kencan kepada perempuan yang telah membuat pemikirannya berubah, sifat _awkward _tetap melekat padanya.

Lillian yang _mungkin _sudah terbiasa meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang lebih lama dengan beberapa temannya, ia segera mengangguk tanpa keraguan.

"_Yes, I'd love too._"

Mendengar jawaban Lillian, Hiro _sumringah_ senang.

"_Where shall we are go?_"

Lillian menopang dagunya—berpikir sejenak.

"_Hiro's Room, how about it?_"

* * *

><p>"Lilian, masakanmu benar-benar enak! Aku benar-benar terkesan padamu."<p>

"Terima kasih banyak, Hiro. Memasak—terutama membuat _dessert _adalah hal yang paling kusukai. Menurutku, memasak adalah suatu 'keajaiban'."

"Kau benar. Memasak adalah sesuatu yang 'ajaib', kau tahu kan maksudku? Sesuatu yang seperti sayur, buah, daging, dengan beberapa bumbu.. Sesuatu yang—_awesome_! Ketika kita memprosesnya dengan penuh perasaan, pasti akan jadi sesuatu yang luar biasa!"

"Benar sekali! Terutama, uh, bayangkan saja.. Telur, tepung, mentega, susu, sesuatu yang seperti itu, bisa menjadi sebuah _cake _yang sangat enak! Sungguh hebat!"

"Nah, lebih hebat lagi ketika kau akan membuat _pasta_."

"Benar, benar! _Pasta _yang hanya terbuat dari tepung dan telur, bisa menjadi bahan utama _Gratin _enak yang kumasak untukmu! _It's really wonderfull_!"

Sungguh, perbincangan yang sangat cocok untuk kedua orang yang memiliki kecintaan di hobi yang sama—_cooking_. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat.. serasi. Semua hal-hal yang mereka ketahui di hobi mereka, saling mereka bagi satu sama lain. Bahkan, ruangan pribadi milik Hiro di kliniknya yang awalnya terasa sepi-sebelum kehadiran Lillian-menjadi terasa lebih ramai dan menyenangkan.

**.**

"Terima kasih, Lillian. Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan, lebih menyenangkan dari biasanya. Aku harap, kita bisa berbincang lagi seperti ini di lain waktu."

"Sama-sama, Hiro."

Saat hampir membalikkan badan untuk kembali masuk ke klinik, Hiro tampak terdiam sesaat. Lillian yang memperhatikannya, menjadi sedikit bingung.

"Ada apa, Hiro? Apa ada sesuatu?", tanyanya penasaran.

Empu yang ditanya, tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun sepertinya sedikit tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Hiro? Hiroo?"

"..A-ada yang ingin.. kupastikan.."

Tentunya, perkataan Hiro semakin membuat Lillian bingung—apalagi ketika melihat Hiro dengan pipinya yang sedikit memerah, lagi.

"H-hari ini, apa kau juga m-memberikan sesuatu selain d-diriku?"

'_Duh! Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku gugup seperti ini sih?'_, rutuk Hiro membatin. Dalam hati, dia hampir saja mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya karena kegugupannya.

"Eh? Khusus hari ini, hanya Hiro saja 'kok."

Mata Hiro sedikit membulat.

'_Eeehh?'_

"K-kenapa begitu?", tanya Hiro _kepo_—sangat.

"Hari ini Hiro 'kan ulang tahun, jadi karena spesial, aku hanya ingin memberikan hadiah kepada Hiro saja."

Sontak, wajah Hiro langsung memerah bagai buah _cherry _yang tumbuh di kebun di tempat tinggal Reina dan Mako. Ia tak menyangka, ternyata Lillian juga bisa berpikir secara memperhatikan perasaan orang lain.

"H-H-Hiroo?" Lillian tak kalah terkejut, melihat Hiro yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah. Entah kenapa, wajah Liliian juga ikut muncul semburat merah dengan beberapa keringat kecil lolos melewati keningnya.

Setelahnya, Hiro mengambil nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia pun menggenggam sebelah tangan Lillian, dengan kedua tangannya. Ia juga seperti memberikan sesuatu di genggamannya ke kepalan tangan Lillian.

'_Kau bisa, Hiro. Kau yakin, bisa melakukannya.'_

"Hi-"

"_You know, Lillian.__.. whenever we converse like this... I think how wonderful it would be if we were always together."_

Sesaat, Lillian tengah seperti mencerna perkataan Hiro yang menurutnya..

"Hi-Hiro.. Apakah.."

Hiro pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Benar apa yang diperkirakan, Lillian merasakan sesuatu di telapak tangannya dan saat ia membukanya.. terkejutlah ia.

_A Blue Feather_.

"Lillian, _would you marry me?_"

Untuk kali ini, hanya kali ini, pertama kalinya Hiro sangat lancar mengucapkannya. Sebuah permintaan, untuk kehidupan masa depannya yang ia inginkan—bersama Lillian.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tes<strong>_

* * *

><p>Air mata tanpa ia sadari telah meloloskan diri dari sudut mata seorang <em>farmer<em>, melewati pipi lembut yang telah terhiasi oleh semu merah karena apresiasi dari perasaannya.

Hiro yang melihat, jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang dari biasanya.

Antara takut—bila tidak sesuai harapan, senang—karena telah berhasil mengatakannya, dan bingung—karena sikap Lillian yang tiba-tiba menangis.

Menyadari bahwa ia menangis, Lillian segera mengusapnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"..Aku tak menyangka... Ternyata, usahaku tidaklah sia-sia.. Syukurlah.."

Senyum manis terkembang sepenuhnya di wajah Lillian yang tengah menangis.

Hiro, yang sudah 2 tahun menunggu, akhirnya tak perlu takut lagi akan perasaannya yang dia hadapi dan ia pikirkan pertama kali tadi.

Dengan cepat, Hiro pun segera memeluknya.

Memeluk seorang yang akan mendampingnya selama ia hidup nantinya.

Istrinya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Omake-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ngomong-ngomong, Lillian.."<p>

"Hmm?"

"K-Kalau memang benar dari dulu kau menyukaiku.. Kenapa kau juga selalu memberikan sesuatu yang disukai oleh orang-orang—terutama Kana, Dirk dan beberapa teman laki-lakimu di Bluebell?"

Sesaat kemudian, terpasang senyum _innocent _ala Lillian.(?)

"Mereka semua 'kan juga temanku~ Lagipula, karena sebentar lagi kita akan menikah, aku tidak akan sesering begitu lagi, deh."

"Ah, iya juga ya.."

Dalam hati Hiro, _jealous _yang—lagi-lagi muncul dan ia pendam di dalam hatinya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu.

Walau begitu, Hiro yang sekarang sudah tak perlu merasakannya—setidaknya tidak terlalu dalam ketika dia masih _single_.

Karena, dia akan memonopoli Lillian hanya untuknya.

_Hanya untuknya._

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Uwoo, apa ini? APA INII? *diesh*  
>Saya nggak menyangka malah kebablasan ngetik fic tentang HiroLillian. Padahal nikah aja belum. *diesh(_again_)*  
>Saya masih rada galau, antara pilih <em>ikemen<em>, atau _shota_. Awalnya, target saya Cam, mendadak pindah Mikhail, lama-lama kena Ash dan parahnya ke Hiro. #mendadaklabil

_Anyway_, salam kenal semuanya. Saya _author _yang lumayan sibuk juga dengan urusan sekolah, soalnya ada prakerin. Jadinya, mau nerusin fic lama yang _multi_ belum ada waktu. _Hiks_. Jadinya, hanya muncul ide-ide _mainstream _dengan _oneshoot_ yang _mainstream _juga, dan _ending _yang _gaje_. #dihajar

Maafkan saya.

Baiklah, sekiranya itu _notes_ dari saya. Saya udah ngantuk, soalnya ngetik mulai jam 20.30 – 00.50. #dibantai rame-rame

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian.


End file.
